


My Will Made Real

by RotaRegion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banshee Moira O'Deorain, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotaRegion/pseuds/RotaRegion
Summary: Ana is missing Moira after having to kill her, and is surprised to find that Moira had returned to her as a banshee.





	My Will Made Real

Ana Amari picked up her rifle and looked at it, tears streaming from her eyes. She had been made to use it in an attack on Talon, killing Moira to stop her from continuing her unethical practices. She thought back to the moment, wishing she could just have used her sleep dart, but it wasn't within reach and Moira's biotic abilities were taking over. When Ana tried to use biotic forces to bring Moira back somehow, nothing worked, and Mercy was not willing to help. Why did Ana want Moira back if she was so horrible?

Ana had always been in love with Moira.

Though her practices were unethical, the efficiency of them could really help Ana if they worked with each other and she was redeemed somehow. Ana also found Moira's willowy frame, pointed nails, and fiery hair extremely attractive. But now Moira would never know. 

They had kept Moira's biotic tank for future research. Ana set it on her bed with the tubes up. She looked at the energy pulsing through them, all that remained of Moira's memory, and had a thought that brought her shame. But after the blood flushed through her face, it lit up her lower regions with desire. Ana swiftly undressed and straddled a tube from Moira's tank. Leaning against her pillow, she closed her eye and thought about being with Moira as she deeply kissed it. With tears streaming down her face, Ana pressed down on the tube, making sure not to break it, then let out a wilted cry of Moira's name.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure phased through Ana's window. It looked like Moira, but it had gray skin, empty eyes, and wispy white hair. "You called?" it growled.

"What are you and what are you doing here?!" Ana lifted herself off the biotic pack. 

"I am Moira O'Deorain," she said. "I have returned as a banshee and I felt your desire."

"But I'm the one who killed you."

"I don't mind. If I get to kill people by screaming it's all worth it. And I still think I love you for being so skilled and so beautiful."

"I always loved you too... but you're a banshee now. On second thought, that might make it better, as long as you don't scream."

"Don't worry. When I'm finished with you, you'll be the one who's screaming like a banshee." 

"Bring it on."

Moira's outfit dissipated, showing her chest with its glowing nipples, the left one golden and the right one purple. She swept aside the biotic tank and pinned Ana to her bed.

They linked their hands together and Ana felt Moira's hard nails creating indents in her hands. Moira leaned into Ana's face and pressed her own lips onto Ana's, her chalk-white hair brushing Ana's face. Their tongues clashed against each other as they kissed, and Ana was shocked to feel the extreme length of Moira's tongue, along with the bifurcation in it. As their breasts softly pushed together, Moira released her hands from Ana's and put them around her back, running her nails across it. Ana shivered in pleasure and ran her hands down Moira's sides, feeling the leathery banshee skin. 

Moira then broke the kiss and planted kisses down the front of Ana's body, each one sending shocking feelings through her. She nibbled Ana's thighs with her sharp fangs, causing them to automatically lock around her head. 

"Not yet," she whispered, pulling away from there. Moira then slid a clawed finger down the rift between Ana's legs, then swirled it around the outside. She rubbed her softly with her palm, feeling the twitching of Ana as she rubbed.

"I can tell you want me already..." giggled Moira.

"Aw, can't you just put something in me then?" Ana started grinding on Moira's hand.

Moira grinned widely and slipped a finger into Ana, feeling Ana tighten around it like a biotic grasp sucking the life out of people. Moira curled it inward and added a second finger slowly. Ana moaned as she grabbed Moira's wrist, manipulating her hand to press it exactly where she wanted it. 

"You're my kind of person, aren't you?" asked Moira.

"No, but I could get used to your ideals if I get this out of it."

Moira pushed a third finger into Ana's insides, then started slowly thrusting them as her other hand kneaded Ana's ass. Ana pressed herself against Moira's fingers, calling out for her. She pulled her hand out and placed her head between Ana's legs.

Moira used her long, split tongue to tease Ana, softly licking all around her area. Ana felt herself pouring with wetness, and Moira slid her tongue down her slit. Then, she gave a big banshee kiss to her lower lips, nibbling a little but not enough to break the soft skin. Moira slid her wet tongue into Ana, pushing it against her tender walls. She let the two ends of it roam inside Moira, then started thrusting her head so that it made her tongue go in and out. Ana's eyes rolled back until she looked as blank-eyed as Moira. She rubbed herself on Moira and felt the world spinning around her. As Moira's movements got more intense, Ana moaned harder. Moira then pulled her tongue out and traced complex patterns outside of her. With that, Ana let her release spill out onto Moira's face. "M-Moira!"

Moira glided away from Ana. "So, how did you like me?"

"Thank you so much for doing this for me..."

"I liked it also. How about we lay next to each other, tender one?"

The banshee grasped Ana in her long arms as they both fell asleep.

 

When Ana woke up, Moira had left. Was this a dream or something? She then noticed a note attached to Moira's biotic tank, reading, "I will return. -M" in dark purple ink.


End file.
